This invention relates in general to molding forms of the type used to produce voids in molded structures such as concrete walls, foundations, and the like, and deals more particularly with improved adjustable forms of the latter type. The general aim of the present invention is to provide improved expendable molding forms for low cost manufacture and which may be accurately adjusted to desired length at a job site for positioning on tie rods, anchor bolts, and like members.